Con Cariño, Asuka
by Amberzxxx
Summary: -Pero y entonces que le regalo a Shinji?- -La chamarra!- -Y qué más?- -Nada!- -Nada?- -NADA!- Hikari y yo no somos responsables de lo k Asuka o ustedes entiendan por NADA! Jaja disfruten! Mi 1º fic de evangelion!


Con "Cariño", Asuka

Alo alooo! Bueno pues antes que nada este es mi primer fic sobre este gran anime que es Evangelion! (El cual por cierto acabo de terminar de ver y debo confesar que me he vuelto loca leyendo increibles fics que muchos ya tienen mi review por ahí jejeje) Bueno el punto es que me anime a escribir este one-shot que ya tenía tiempo de haberlo pensado pues primero porque creo que hay que escribir maaaaas fics de esta pareja que en lo personal me encanta! Jajaja y segunda pues..porque no aprovechar para subir este fic ya que gano Alemania por 4ª vez la copa del mundo de fútbol =D...

Obvio ni Evangelion ni los personajes me pertenecen y este fic es 100% sin fines de lucro solo con el propósito de divertir. Sin más aqui va el fic y pues espero con gusto sus reviews Arrevoir!

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Cómo demonios fue que se metió en este lío? ¿Cómo fue que llegó a esto? ¿Lo recordaba acaso? Es que...habían pasado ya tantas cosas en un solo día que...demonios! Ya ni sabía como es que todo esto había pasado. Haber haber haber, repasemos los pasos...fue por la idea de Hikari. ¿no? Oh! ¡Pero primero fue por que ella le pidió ayuda! Oh no, no, no, no, en realidad todo comenzó con Misato! Eso fue! Era culpa de Misato! Ella y sus ideas ridículas! Sin mencionar su estúpido orgullo y 6º sentido de querer ser la perfecta para todo! Entonces ahí estaba! Todo era culpa de Misato y su ultimátum! Ah! No, no no, no era culpa original de todo era del idiota de Shinji! Cuando no!...¿o...no? ¿Qué no era así? Demonios! Se estaba volviendo loca!

Haber haber como decía Jack el destripador: vamos por partes; era Jueves el Lunes Misato la había llamado en privado para decirle que debía controlar su mal carácter, contra ella no le importaba, podía controlarlo, una niña a la que le doblaba no la preocupaba pero estaba el detalle de Shinji, a él sí que le afectaban demasiado sus insultos, de por sí él ya vivía en un estado de depresión continua, Asuka solo le bajaba aun más su autoestima, lo denigraba y ya se estaba cansado. El fin de semana anterior Shinji había tenido una mejor sincronización que Asuka, suficiente para molestarlo toda la semana pero esta vez se acabo, no lo permitiría...

***FlashBack***

-Solo debes tratarlo mejor! No te pido que seas su mejor amiga, solo no lo molestes! No pelees con él!-

-Misato, yo No peleo con él! Él es un inútil! Y eso me enferma! Ademas siempre que trato de ignorarlo hace algo para llamar mi atención y que me enoje más!-

-Pues ya no! Vamos Asuka! Se una buena perdedora, aprender de nuestros errores nos hace siempre mejores...-

-Él no es mejor que yo Misato! Me sorprende que actúes como si no lo supieras!-

-Bueno entonces demuéstralo.- Ese simple comentario logro captar por completo la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Este fin de semana estaré fuera, desde el Viernes temprano, por que no aprovechas para ser más amable con él, no se lo que sea como darle un regalo o una sorpresa no se, para felicitarlo, si él ve que tu lo haces se sentirá más confiado y te dará más respeto, ese que tanto mereces que te de, tu sabes un buen líder siempre alienta a sus camaradas.-

La chica empezó a reír a carcajadas. -Jajajajajajajaja ay Misato debes estar muy loca si crees que yo haré algo así jajajajajajaja.-

-Bueno, entonces, nunca podré considerarte como una chica superior.- Ella sabía que eso, justo ESO enfurecería más a Asuka

-Das?!- sus ojos se turbaron, como ella podía decirlo eso? Se había vuelto loca o que? -Lo estas diciendo de broma!-

-No Asuka, para nada, si quieres ganarte mi reconocimiento deberás hacerlo, de lo contrario consideraré que solo eres una chica más, sin nada especial, nada fuerte, nada superior. Entonces te dejo para que lo pienses...no lo olvides! El viernes!

Estaba loca esa mujer, Misato de verdad le había dicho eso? De verdad quería que ella fuera linda con Shinji? Tanto le preocupaba? Era en serio? Misato debía estar drogada o algo así; sip ya estaba dicho Misato seguramente estaba drogada Y algo así. Pero que más podría hacer? Tenía TENÍA que demostrarle a Misato que ella era la mejor, que era lo suficientemente capaz de ser "linda" con Shinji y darle un regalo para el viernes, algo que realmente le gustara, el problema ahora era...regalarle¿qué? Algo super especial, algo que le gustara algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir especial! Pero que? Estaba tan estresada que el martes en la mañana le pidió ayuda a Hikari "PERFECTO VAMOS DE COMPRAS" le dijo entusiasmada, pero el martes...

-Asuka creo que de verdad unos audífonos le gustarían mucho, siempre esta escuchando música y pues...-

-No! Ya te dije que eso no! Estan todos muy feos! Horribles! Debería ser ilegal que vendieran algo tan feo!-

-Bueno pero...la intención es lo que cuenta no?-

-No Hikari! No! La única intensión es el hecho de comprarle algo a Shinji que lo haga feliz y así ganarme el respeto de él y de Misato-

-Por eso digo que unos audífonos lo harían muy feliz.-

-Aghh no esos audífonos, debe haber algo mejor que eso-

Hikari no iba a decirselo pero todo ese día había. Estado busque y busque algo especial para Shinji, ella había dicho que cualquier cosa, lo que fuese él se iba a dar por bien servido, pero llevaban ahí toda la tarde viendo y viendo y viendo cosas pero nada le gustaba a su amiga, en conclusión alguna parte de ella estaba buscando algo que fuera realmente especial para Shinji, por que para ella él era muy especial MUY, y por eso despreciaba todo lo que veía, desde los audífonos feos, hasta unas camisas y playeras que igual podrían gustarle.

-Sabes Asuka, ya es algo tarde y creo que...-

-Das?! Piensas abandonarme?!-

-No! No! Solo digo que creo que estamos ya muy cansadas y pues sería mejor ir a dormir ir...oye! Ya se! Tengo una idea! A él le gusta mucho la música, que tal que en vez de unos audífonos algo para que escuche?-

-Osea...algo de música?-

-Si! Se de un lugar donde venden casettes y discos viejos a buen precio! Puedes comprarle algunas cintas que puedan gustarle! Asi para tener variedad!-

-Si! Hikari! Eres una genio,-

Una genio!...de momento, porque el Miércoles TRAS! Mismo problema! No había una sola cinta que a Asuka le interesara lo suficiente para comprarsela al chico; una no porque tenia puros temas muy deprimentes y no quería que él se deprimiera, la otra era demasiado alegre y a él no le gustaba la música alegre, y así con todas, era desesperante, lo peor es que inconscientemente ese día había repetido mucho que su regalo debía ser muy especial, único, clásico, para que lo hiciera más que feliz! Super feliz! Radiar de felicidad! Y aunque Asuka no lo notaba y se enojaba y se desesperaba, Hikari se desesperaba aun más.

El jueves, estaban en las mismas, cosas que veían, cosas que Asuka despreciaba. Y aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia...

***Fin del Flashback***

-PERO POR QUE NADIE ENTIENDE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO COMPRAR!-

-Tal vez si no rechazaras todo! Esto estaría funcionando!-

-No! No es que tiene que ser algo especial! Algo único! Algo que le encante! Que le fascine! Para que él vea que yo...-se detuvo en seco, no quería seguir hablando, no DEBIA seguir hablando...

-Asuka?...- La pelirroja no respondió, solo se quedó con la mirada baja mientras su fleco cubría unos ojos cristalinos que decían más que mil palabras. -¿Te gusta verdad? Por eso quieres darle un regalo tan especial, para que sepa que él es especial para ti, por eso nada te gusta...-

-Hikari! Basta! No importa! Ya! No voy a lograrlo no importa de todos modos Shinji es demasiado idiota como para entenderlo! Es igual que sus otros dos amigos! Los 3 chiflados! Como los odio! Deberían ser más inteligentes para saber de que trata la cosa!- Se poso de perfil a su amiga cruzando los brazos alzando su mirada; que más daba, estaba descubierta, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para que Shinji supiera, o por lo menos tuviera una idea, de lo que él significaba para ella, pero amenos de que fuera un regalo muy, MUY especial él podría notarlo, y a estas alturas...no lo iba a conseguir.

-hmmm...Asuka! Mira!- justo detrás de su amiga había una pequeña tienda, una especie de bazar acogedor, la tienda era nueva pero tenía mucho éxito con sus productos, ropa sobre todo que llamaba mucho la atención por sus diseños tan interesantes, justo en la vitrina había una chamarra, para hombre por su tamaño y diseño, de los colores similares a los del Eva 01, de hecho MUY similares, cualquiera diría que se inspiraron en este para diseñarla. -Mira! Es increíble! Apuesto a que algo así le encantara! Ademas es única! Todos en la escuela hablan de que en esa tienda todas son prendas únicas e irrepetibles, jamas encontraras a alguien con una similar!-

-Hmmmm no lo se, a ese tonto no lo he visto nunca usar algo de ese tipo...-

-Por eso debemos ir a verla! Vamos!- Tomo a su amiga del brazo y la llevo hasta la tienda, justo ese día todo estaba al 45% de descuento! Así que no había excusa ni pretexto! Tenía, TENÍA. Que comprar esa chamarra.

-Hay no lo se Hikari, quizas le quede muy grande, o pequeña no lo se...- Hikari le pidió a un chico que pasaba por la tienda que se la probara, era más o menos de la complexión de Shinji, y no le quedaba mal, de hecho hasta lo hacía verse más varonil y masculino. -Hmmmm es que... Y si no es del todo su estilo?-

-No! Esta perfecta! Tiene el 45% de descuento! Se parece a su eva! Le va a encantar!- Ahora sí estaba perdiendo la paciencia. -Nos la llevamos!-

-No, que tal que...-

-Nada! Nos le llevamos!...ademas es única! Nadie más tendrá algo así, eso lo hará sentir especial.- se volteo a ver al dependiente del lugar. -La llevaremos, puede envolverla para regalo?-

-Pero!...-

-Asuka, ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?-

-Hikari! No! No estoy convencida! Ademas...-

-¿Podría ponerle un moño también?- La chica sonrió, la chamarra se envolvió, Asuka pagó, salieron de la tienda y llegaron al departamento de Misato y así hasta el otro día...

-Hikari...es que... No se.. Yo creo que...-

-Esta perfecto!-

-Pero...-

-No! Sabes que también le gustas y lo que sea le va a gustar viniendo de ti!-

-T-tu...tu crees?-

-Si! Solo ponle una tarjeta con dedicatoria bonita algo así como, con amor o con cariño ...algo así...-

-Pero...pero entonces que demonios es lo que le voy a regalar!?-

-La chamarra!-

-Y qué más!?-

-Nada!-

-Nada?- La pelirroja se sonrojo al solo pensar en...pues en eso...

-NADA!- Hikari había explotado, estaba HARTISIMA, solo quería dejarlo todo así, había pasado 3 días soportando a Asuka con su ridículo mal de amores, paseando a lo idiota por mil plazas, solo para que ahora se quisiera hechar para atrás...osea también tenía un novio al que quería ver! Bueno aunque esa no aplicaba por que según ella Asuka no sabía nada, nunca le hubiera perdonado que saliera con uno de los 3 chiflados...aunque ella quisiera lo mismo...el punto es que ahi estaba el regalo y que le hiciera como pudiera.

-Pero..pero...que hago con la envoltura...-decía muy sonrojada. -y con el moño?-

-La tiras! Y el moño te lo pones en la cabeza! Y ya!- Su amiga, tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta, la 2ª elegida se quedo en ese lugar pensativa por un buen rato, de verdad tenía caso hacer eso? Osea su regalo ya era estaba y era de a fuerzas...pero lo otro? Darle su chamarra...con nada? Así nada de nada? Y el moño en la cabeza? Entonces...ella era el regalo? Respiro hondo, sacó la chamarra del empaque, escribió una notita y la puso en la mesa:

Shinji, felicidades por tu sincronización; tu regalo está en tu cuarto.

Con Cariño, Asuka

Leyó su mensajito y agregó unas comillas en la palabra cariño quedando así: con "cariño" Asuka.

Después tomó la chamarra, el moño y se fue a su cuarto a preparase.

Shinji llegó a casa, y suspiro al sentirse por fin en casa, tranquilo, sin problemas hasta que encontró una notita en la mesa...

Shinji, felicidades por tu sincronización; tu regalo está en tu cuarto.

Con "Cariño" ,Asuka

Que linda! Fue lo primero que pensó, después lo asaltó la duda, sería otro de sus juegos? Y si iba a su cuarto y caía en la trampa?...

Shinji idiota! No cabe duda que eres un kind! En serio creíste que tenía un regalo para ti? Ja!

Y por otro lado, si no iba y solo ignoraba la nota...

Kind! Todavía que trato de ser amable contigo y tu me ignoras!? No eres más que un pervertido! Te odio!

Difícil decisión, lo medito un par de segundos y decidió que lo mejor era ir a su cuarto y ver que pasaba, de todas maneras era mil veces mejor que ella se quedara con la satisfacción de que cayó en su juego a que se molestara por que prefirió ignorarla, sea lo que sea, ademas...se ruborizo al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba su "Con cariño" aunque este no fuera de verdad, lo soportaría, le gustaba soportarlo, así como Touji a él le gustaba soportar los "regaños" de Hikari, aunque claro todavía ni a Kensuke ni a él les dijera nada aún.

Camino hasta su cuarto esperando el "regalo" de Asuka, ella le diría que era una broma y que es un idiota, se reiría y eso lo haría feliz, masoquista. Abrió la puerta lentamente y...

-Guten tag...Shinji...-

Eso...SI que era una sorpresa...Asuka estaba recostada en su cama...desnuda...desnuda? Si! Bueno...tenía un moño puesto en la cabeza y una chamarra muy raro puesta encima...pero desnuda, así que no puedo evitar el sonrojarse y ponerse más que nervioso, fue tal el impacto que ni siquiera pudo pensar en nada...nada!

-¿Qué te pasa? No te...gusta tu regalo?- su voz sonaba seductora, eso lo confundía aun más.

-...A-Asuka...aah...h-h-hmm...yo...e-eh...mmm t-te te queda un poco grande esa...e-esa...chamarra...n-no...?-

-La chamarra? Ah, pero si es para ti...no te gusta?- se levanto de la cama y se acercó a él, la chamarra la tenía cerrada completa y aún así se veía muy, muuuy sensual...estaba sexy...tenía que admitirlo y si esta vez le decía que era un pervertido iba a ser real, justo ahora no había manera de que no se comportara como un pervertido.

-...p-para...p-p-para...m-mi?...e-eh...s-si...e-es...muy...linda..-

-linda? Es decir que...te gusta cómo me veo?-

-E-e...s-si...c-claro...pero...p-pero...por que...por q-que e-estas vestida...o-o bueno p-por que traes puesto e-eso...digo...s-solo la chamarra?-

-Como que por que kind?! Obvio para ti!- la chica cambió su tono de voz sexy por el usual, en realidad cambio toda su expresión corporal, ya no actuaba seductivamente al terminar su frase, y es que la pregunta la saco de onda...es decir, que no le había gustado? No le agradaba? Se le hacia x o algo así ?

-pero...no dijiste que la chamarra era mi regalo?- él perdió el "estres emocional" ella ya no actuaba raro...si seguía desnuda solo con su chamarra, pero ya se comportaba de forma más normal.

-pues si! Junto conmigo! -ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, estaban impactados...era estúpido! Ella lo recibía en casa sin ropa con una chamarra y un moño como regalo, y él no captaba la onda de que ella era el regalo, o más bien si lo captaba pero no lo terminaba de entender, al final Asuka estallo y rompió el silencio.

-TONTA HIKARI! MALDITA MALDITA MALDITA, ME DEJO CONVENCER DE UNA ESTUPIDEZ SOLO PARA SALIR CORRIENDO PARA VER A SU RIDICULO NOVIO QUE NO ES SU NOVIO SEGUN ELLA! - salió corriendo hasta aventarse boca abajo a la cama de él, con el rostro hundido en la almohada llorando...o al menos eso parecía. -Yo solo quería darte una bonita sorpresa, un bonito regalo, para que Misato viera que si soy madura y que te respeto- decía entre sollozos. -...y para que...para que tu...- dejo su frase inconclusa, seguía sollozando hasta que una mano reconfortante acarició su espalda y su cabello.

-Me gusto mucho tu regalo, gracias.- Se incorporó para mirarlo, y si parecía sincero, ahí estaba él sonriendo, parecía agradecido y satisfecho. -No llores...-

-De verdad te gusto?-

-Claro! Fue una gran sorpresa.-

Ella se seco las lagrimas y se río tiernamente -Cuál de los dos?-

-mmmmm ambos! Tu siempre eres un buen regalo, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es una gran sorpresa!-

-KIND! En serio eres más idiota de lo que yo siempre creí! No cabe duda! Que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta! Como es posible que alguien como yo se enamorara de alguien como tu! Estoy prácticamente desnuda con un moño y una chamarra para ti esperando para que me la quites y así tu sepas que te quiero y entonces tu me digas que también me quieres por que según Hikari obvio tu también me quieres y ahora resulta que todo este teatrito fue para nada! IDIOTA!- estaba a punto de darle una bofetada cuando la mano de él sujeto la suya y después de su monologo por fin volteo a ver a los ojos de él, tiernos, sinceros, profundos, ligeramente sonrojado pero curiosamente feliz, actitud que no se le veía muy a menudo.

-Pero...yo también te quiero...- dijo el joven con voz suave sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos,sin si quiera pestañear. Lentamente los ojos de ambos se fueron cerrando y sus rostros se fueron acercando, mientras el sonrojo de ambos se iba acentuando.

-Shinji...-

-Si ya se, te hago cosquillas..-la chica sonrió, apretó la nariz de él y lo beso tiernamente, un beso diferente al de la ultima vez, bueno parecía más real, o mejor dicho parecía de telenovela por un segundo cualquiera de los dos juraría que ese momento no fue de verdad, hasta que él poso sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de ella tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que ella soltara la nariz de él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Lentamente lo fue jalando hacia ella profundizando el beso, obligándolo a hacerlo más apasionado y a la vez obligando a quedar en sima de ella mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, haciendo un beso cada vez más apasionado , acentuando cada caricia, cada mordisco, cada sonrojo, agitando más y más ambas respiraciones hasta que...

-Entonces idiot! Si te gusto tu chamarra?- ella rompió el beso sujetándolo por los hombros separándolo de ella para ver su rostro-

-...hmmm si..claro Asuka ya te había dicho que si me gusto mucho...- estaba confundido, neta si se habían besado así? Y ahora solo le hacía esa pregunta? No era una broma..o si?

-estuve buscando mucho para comprarte algo que realmente te gustara.- respondió ella seductoramente jugando con el cabello de él. - Y bien? No te gustaría probartela?- sonrío de la forma maaaaas sensual que pudo y empezó a abrirse la chamarra, y él se iba a negar a eso?...no creo que hoy no. Asuka lo tomó de nuevo de los hombros besándolo nuevamente colocándolo sobre ella otra vez. Y Shinji...si porque no besarla también, después de todo seguramente esa sería su chamarra favorita después de hoy.

FIN


End file.
